An Awful Experience: The Sequel
by Tweetyiscool
Summary: The sequel to An Awful Experience, taking place 1 year after Selina and Kevin's wedding. Voldemort plots once agian to get Eric and Selina together, but, this time, Kevin is involved and Eric is changed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well, here I am again. Finally! Lol. Turns out, this is going to go COMPLETELY different that I'd originally intended. I got a brain wave about a month ago, and liked it better than my original idea, so, we'll see how it goes. I might modify my original idea and make a second sequel, but I have yet to decide that one.  
Anyhow, this story has yet to be officially titled. Anyone have any suggestions for something good? A few ideas I had were "An Awful Experience: The Sequel", as I currently have it, or a friend suggested I do something like "An Awful Sequel", which could work, but I dunno… If you have any suggestions, let me know!  
I thought I'd reply to the reviews for the last chapter of "An Awful Experience" on here just for the fun of it, so you might want to check to see if you have a reply.  
Hope you like this as much as you seemed to enjoy the original!

-Jmistar688 (for your 2 reviews, cuz I don't think I replied to your one for Ch 23 in Ch 24): I do believe I already mentioned this to you, at least, but no, I didn't misspell sneak, it was meant to be snaked. Haha, Isidora, she was a fun one! Might have to see if I can work her into the percale somehow. I can't remember the history I gave her, though, so it might not work out.  
I got tears too! I still get tears reading this bit! Kuzko style I'm so happy! Haha, yeah, that is in Shrek; the kareoke dance party! Got love it! But that's not what made me think to use it, surprisingly. I just heard it on the radio and was like "ohhh". Where on earth would I be without you pointing out typos like that. Woops! I should go back and fix that when I remember. LOL! I remember us e-mailing back and forth together too. Ahh, the start of a lovely history together! And look at us now! You needed to talk to me about something important? I sure hope we already talked about it, lol, because it's been ages, and u might not remember what it was.  
-Eyes of Smoke: Wedding muffins all around! Lol, ok, that was kinda Jack Sparrowish, just not "Drinks all around!" Haha, there might very well be kids coming up, but I don't' think I'll use Prosper as a name, sorry.  
-abby abberline: Wow, those are all very good ideas! You should write a fic of your own!  
-gizmogurlie: Haha, yeah, I had a visual of that happening, and I kinda giggled. Which one was it you wanted me to update? Eeh, they all get updated these days. Well, I try to update them…  
-dragonruler: Thanks for the kind works and the review!

**The Sequel to "An Awful Experience" That has yet to be Titled: Chapter 1**

A bit of a prologue:

A year had passed since Selina and Kevin were married, but not a whole lot had happened.  
Selina and Kevin had come back from their honeymoon, found a nice small house that was close to both their parents' homes, and moved in. The house was nothing spectacular, but it was quite cosy, and both Selina and Kevin were quite proud to call it home. Kevin began working at the ministry with Mr. Weasley. He rather enjoyed himself while at work, and usually had some strange tale to tell when he arrived home. Even Selina found some joy in his job when Kevin helped her cousin Krista to get into a position in the same field.  
Krista had seemed to enjoy her job at first, but recently (as in, the last month or so of the time between "An Awful Experienc" and this) she'd been acting rather off and using any excuse she could to get out of working. She was starting to prefer spending her day at her desk, seemingly doing nothing. Three months after they'd moved in to their house, when they were finally settled, Selina and Kevin decided they'd like to have an addition in the family and attempted to conceive a child. They were successful, but, seven months into the pregnancy, it later turned out to be a miscarriage.  
The miscarriage rather bothered Selina and she told Kevin she did not wish to try to conceive for a while. Kevin was a little disappointed with this; he rather liked the feeling of closeness between them when they'd had sex, and if Selina didn't want to try to conceive, she was basically swearing that off. However, he wanted to be supportive and respective of Selina's wishes and he went along with it.  
'A while' went on for two months, bringing us to the end of the year, and Kevin began to get desperate. He longed for the day Selina would wish to try again, for her touch, for that feeling of closeness. But he didn't get it, and soon his thoughts of wishing for all those things of Selina became wishes for those things of anyone. He pushed the thoughts away, wanting to remain loyal to Selina; he loved her with all his heart, and nothing would change that. And yet, those thoughts just kept coming back.

Now the real story, one year after chapter 24 of "An Awful Experience":

It was late in the afternoon and Selina was busy preparing a nice and somewhat romantic dinner for herself and Kevin, hoping desperately to have it finished before Kevin got home from work. It was their first anniversary, and Selina had wanted to make it as special as possible, despite the fact that Kevin had been unable to take the day off from work. She'd planned everything out, from dinner to afterwards, and was hoping everything would work out all right. Only thinking about after dinner caused her mild concern. She'd decided, as her gift to Kevin, she'd end her vow and would try to conceive again. After all, it was their anniversary, it was supposed to be special, wasn't it? And how better to make it a memorable night for Kevin than to give him what he really wanted? She knew how he longed for the day she'd allow it. And, she'd decided, it was better not to dwell on the past for such matters; their first child hadn't lived to see the world, true, but that was no reason not to try to bring another into the world. There were just times when she had trouble convincing herself of it.

Kevin arrived home at five o'clock with a rather large bundle of red roses. He handed them to Selina and kissed her rather passionately before even fully entering the house.  
"Happy anniversary!"  
"Oh Kevin, they're beautiful, thank you! Happy Anniversary to you too!" Selina smiled.  
"They're not half as beautiful as you." Kevin fully entered the house now and closed the door behind him.  
"You always were somewhat of a flatterer." Selina laughed a little, heading off to the kitchen to put the roses in a vase, followed by Kevin a few moments later.

"Something smells good in here."  
"I would hope so, I've been working for a while now." Selina replied.  
"You need not have, everything you make tastes lovely." Kevin came up behind Selina and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear.  
Selina giggled.  
"You're affectionate today"  
"I do believe I have reason to." Kevin replied.  
"I'm not complaining; I'm rather enjoying it. Besides, your affection will be very nice with the gift I have planned for you." Selina smiled mysteriously.  
Kevin's eyes widened a little.  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying"  
"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." Selina replied.  
"Meanie." Kevin said, then left the kitchen to change into something more comfortable.

Half an hour later, Selina and Kevin sat down and ate the lovely dinner Selina had prepared. Kevin rather enjoyed it, telling Selina that it tasted even better than it had smelled.

When they'd finished their dinner, they went and sat out in the living room, cuddling together.  
Kevin smiled, removing a small box from his pocket and handing it to Selina.  
"Here, I got you something else, I just thought I'd wait before giving it to you. Now seems like a good time."

Selina smiled as she opened the box and removed a circular locket from inside. Engraved on the front were two hearts intertwined. She opened it up to find a photo of the two of them on their wedding day. Kevin had also charmed it to play their wedding song whenever it was opened.  
"Turn it over." Kevin said.

Selina turned it over to find an inscription.  
"Kerina and Selin"  
"What?" Kevin moved his head to look at it.  
"Oh, the v looks like an r in that script, I guess. I didn't realise that when I picked it"  
"But Kevina and Selin?" Selina asked.  
"Well, I tried to intertwine our names, but we have so many of the same letters that the a just got transferred to mine and…well, that's the result. It was the only way I could think of to make it look fancy." Kevin explained.

Selina smiled.  
"I love it all the same. Thank you." She turned her head to kiss Kevin on the cheek, then handed him the locket and lifted up her hair in the back.  
Kevin took this as his signal to put it on for her, and he did so, turning her so she was facing him when he'd finished.  
"It looks even lovelier on you than I could ever have imagined."

Selina leaned back a little, so her head rested on the arm of the couch, sitting in Kevin's lap, and smiled at him. Kevin leaned over and kissed her rather passionately. Selina willingly returned the kiss. Kevin greedily returned that kiss, and so on and so forth.  
Eventually, Kevin shifted so that he straddled Selina to be more comfortable, but they continued their heated kissing.

"And I do believe it's time you got your gift." Selina whispered between kisses, taking Kevin's hand and moving it to her breast.  
Kevin looked from his hand to Selina, then kissed her even more passionately than before, if that was even possible. Selina returned the kisses just as willingly as before.

"Oh Krista..." Kevin murmured between kisses.  
Selina pulled away, avoiding his lips, looking at him with an unreadable expression.  
"Krista?"  
Kevin winced a little as he realised what he'd done.  
"Oh, um, did I say Krista? I'm sorry, I guess I still have work on my mind…" Kevin started.

The wince and the mild stuttering told Selina everything she needed to know. She pulled herself out from underneath Kevin and stood beside the couch, looking at Kevin, her expression rather hurt.  
"How long"  
Kevin sighed, knowing he could not escape.  
"Just over a month."

A few tears formed in Selina's eyes; given that time frame, she dreaded his answer to her next question.  
"Exactly how far have you gone"  
Kevin avoided Selina's glance, giving her all the answer she needed.  
"Selina, I'm so sorry." He looked and sounded as thought he was genuinely sorry.  
"I'm not quite sure how it happened. I mean, she was just there, and I just really wanted that feeling again, and…" He couldn't even bring himself to finish.

"Right now, I do believe we need some time apart or I'll probably do something I'll regret." Selina said, the words cutting into her heart, but she knew they had to be said.  
Kevin nodded.  
"If you wish to go, I won't stop you. Or if you wish me to go, so be it"  
However, Selina hadn't stuck around to hear him, though, she'd already made her way down the hall to their room and was gathering some things to take with her.

"I'll be at my father's, should you feel it necessary to contact me." Selina said when she re-emerged from their room a few moments later, bag of things in hand. They were her final words before she left, not being able to stand it there a moment longer.

Another Author's Note: Aww, isn't this sad?  
Well, I played around with the idea of including Selina's arrival at her father's house in this chapter, but I decided against it at this point. I'll put it in the next chapter, it'll just fit better there.  
Is it ironic that as I end this chapter with Selina heading to her father's house for comfort, "Don't Worry" by Appleton comes on? I mean, that was the song that Severus requested for his dance with Selina at the wedding, and he said that the words were true and stuff. I found that kinda funny, lol.  
Anyhow, I just remembered I forgot to thank Jackie for once again helping out and for her contribution of Krista (Selina's cousin, I'll explain the relation in the next chapter). And now I'd also like to thank Yossi and Jessica for helping out on the gift idea, even if I did end up tweaking it a lot more than they last saw, lol. Well, maybe not so much more, but oh well.  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow. How long has it been since I posted chapter 1? Like, forever? A year and 7 months or so – almost a year and 8 months. That's crazy.

Well, here's the long awaited chapter 2. I guess I just lost motivation for this one (or had another idea come up or…something. Seems to be a theme among my stories, lol) soon after posting it. But now I'm back to do it justice and hopefully get updates up sooner than a year and 8 months later, lol.

Please review and let me know what you think. Huge thanks to Gizmogurlie, Jackie, and Jessica for reviewing chapter 1:D

**"An Awful Experience" – The Sequel: Chapter 2**

On her way to her father's house, Selina managed to calm herself down a bit. She banished the tears from her eyes and cheeks, and made herself look as content as she could. She knew her father wouldn't think any less of her if she'd shown up looking sad and depressed, though she didn't entirely feel up to explaining to him what had happened. Not yet, anyway.

She knocked on the door to her father's house, and waited for an answer, though was quite surprised when the door was opened by a woman.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Oh, umm…" Selina stuttered. To the best of her recollection, she'd never seen this woman before, though she also knew her father hadn't moved, nor had he mentioned having any girlfriends. "I was… I was looking for my father."

The woman appeared quite surprised. "Selina?"

"Selina's here?" Selina's father came around the corner, joining the woman at the doorway. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi, Daddy." Selina said, tearing her eyes away from the woman for a moment. "Who's this?" She nodded towards the woman. "Little young for you, don't you think?"

The woman looked a little taken aback, though said nothing.

"She is." Severus replied. "So it is perhaps a good thing I'm not dating her?"

"AHH! The thought is terrifying!" The woman exclaimed.

"Then what's she doing here?" Selina asked, ignoring the woman all together. Her bad mood was starting to shine through and she knew it – she wouldn't be acting this rudely if it wasn't.

"Selina? Is something wrong?" Severus could sense Selina was in a bad mood, and chose to focus in on it instead of Selina's question.

"No, everything's fine, thanks. I'll…" Selina paused. "I'll be in my room." She pushed her way into the house, and then paused. "Provided it hasn't been given away to someone else?"

"She's your sister." Severus said.

"Don't play games, father, I'm not in the mood. I don't have a sister." Selina replied shortly.

"She… She doesn't remember me?" The woman replied. She stared at Severus in disbelief. "Why doesn't she remember me?"

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "Because I didn't expect you to come back." He said as he reopened his eyes. "I couldn't bear for her to have to face the fact that she'd lost a mother and a sister."

"You took me out of her memories?" The woman nearly shrieked.

"Shh." Severus put a finger to his lips, and glanced in the direction of Selina's room.

While Severus and the woman who'd been said to be Selina's sister had been talking, Selina had slipped away to her room, and a soft sobbing could be heard coming from inside.

"Something's definitely wrong." Severus stated the obvious.

"You think?" The woman replied, rolling her eyes. "You go make some tea; I'll try to talk to her."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You sure that's such a good idea?"

"I'll make her remember me somehow." The woman made her way to Selina's room without another word.

Severus still wasn't sure this was such a good idea, though went off to make some tea regardless. He knew it would sooth her, if nothing else did – that's the way it had always been.

XXX

"Selina?"

Selina looked up, then quickly looked away, trying to hide her tears. "Evelyn."

The woman smiled. "I knew he couldn't make you forget me."

"Oh no, he did." Selina replied. "The memories have just been brought back."

"By my presence alone? He must've used one hell of a weak spell…" Evelyn replied.

"No, by the ministry." Selina replied.

Evelyn looked somewhat confused.

"Did he tell you about everything that's happened? With Eric and Kevin and stuff?" Selina asked.

"Roughly." Evelyn replied.

"And the time travel portkey thing?" Selina asked again. Evelyn had looked as though she was going to say something else, but Selina didn't let her.

"Yeah – you went back in time with Kevin, because Eric was nice, then erased all your memories and went on to live a happy life." Evelyn recounted.

"But then the ministry decided it didn't like the time travel portkey idea, and made everyone that had used them go back to how they'd been before. Which also meant bringing back the memories we'd erased?" Selina explained.

"Which stinks, I must say." Evelyn interjected.

Selina nodded. "But in bringing back those memories, they brought back the memories of you as well. I'm not sure how, it just happened. I never did tell father about it. Thought he might be too heartbroken or something."

"Well, I can't say I blame you. But I'm glad you haven't fully forgotten me." Evelyn smiled.

"I'm glad you're back." Selina reached over and hugged Evelyn. "Evewyn."

Evelyn laughed. "Oh, I've missed hearing you say it like that."

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Evelyn spoke again.

"Congrats on your wedding, by the way. It's one of the first things dad told me about, in a bit of a raving way, I might add. Kevin sounds like a great guy, and you look very cute together."

Selina looked away. "Hmm."

"But I take it there's trouble in paradise?" Evelyn looked at her.

"Suppose you could say that." Selina said almost passively. "You could also say it's my fault."

"I'm sure that's not true." Evelyn replied. "Or, if it is, it's not as true as you think it is."

"Well, if you had a miscarriage, and then put off trying again for a very long time – to the point that your husband went off to sleep with your cousin who happens to be his co worker – wouldn't you blame yourself?" Selina asked. She didn't know why, but something in her told her she could trust her long lost sister, even though she hadn't seen her in a very long time.

"That's awful!" Evelyn exclaimed. "That's not your fault at all! He's just being an idiotic self-absorbed jerk. He totally should have respected your decision. Or, you know, gone off with someone other than Krista."

"How'd you know it was Krista?" Selina asked.

"Do we _have_ any other cousins?" Evelyn smirked.

"Guess not." Selina replied. "I still feel like it's my fault though. If I hadn't been so stupid…"

"Hey!" Evelyn exclaimed, cutting Selina off. "I won't hear of you running around calling yourself stupid. You had every right to make the choice that you did, and he should have respected it. End of story."

"But..." Selina protested.

"Nope! I won't hear of it." Evelyn cut her off again.

Selina laughed. It was a small laugh – more of a chuckle, really – but it was good enough for Evelyn.

"That's better." Evelyn smiled.

Severus entered the room at this point, carrying a mug of steaming tea. "Thought the occasion called for something warm." He said, sitting on the bed beside Selina and the mug to her.

"Thanks." Selina blew softly on the tea, cooling it a little before taking a sip.

"There's more in the kitchen if you want some." Severus said to Evelyn. "And, if you wouldn't mind…" He added, letting his request become a silent one.

"Of course!" Evelyn understood full well what Severus was asking. She got to her feet and made for the door. "You going to be ok, Selina?" She asked.

Selina smiled. "Yeah, thanks. What you said helped a lot."

"I aim to please." Evelyn smiled, and then left the room.

As soon as Evelyn had gone, Selina's smile faded, becoming a frown.

"Everything's not ok, is it? She didn't help much at all, did she?" Severus said, practically reading her thoughts.

Selina shook her head, her eyes tearing up again. She placed the mug of tea on her bedside table, putting her face in her hands.

"Oh, Selina." Severus pulled her close, gently stroking her hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He's been sleeping with Krista for a month." Selina found herself saying. "All because he missed 'that feeling.' Why did I have to be so stupid?"

Severus winced. He'd expected that Selina had been having problems with Kevin – what else would cause her to come running in such distress – but he'd never expected anything like this. He almost couldn't believe the things Selina had just said.

"I'm sure there's some misunderstanding." Severus said, trying to sound as supportive as he could. "There's no way Kevin would have done that to you."

"But he did. And he openly admitted to it." Selina replied.

"Oh." Severus said. That he hadn't expected.

"I told him I needed some time away from him simply because I don't know what to do. It hurts that he did it. He said he was sorry, but I don't know if that cuts it." Selina continued.

"Well, I know this may sound silly, but if he says he's sorry, though the word really may seem silly for the situation, I'm sure he is. If I were you, I'd give him another chance. The two of you have been so happy until now, and, you know, he really _is_ a wonderful person. But even the best of people make mistakes here and there."

Selina sat in silence, though she looked a little less upset.

"Besides, I think he still really cares for you. I mean, would someone who's grown tired of you give you such a lovely necklace?" Severus added, suddenly noticing the necklace around Selina's neck.

Selina took the necklace off and put it on her bedside table, beside her tea, which she picked up and sipped at again. "I just don't know what to think. I mean, you make a good point, but it hurts, it really does."

Severus smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure it does. I can't imagine what you're going through right now, and I have to say I'm proud to have never gone through it. But do you think that perhaps the fact that it hurts so much is a sign that you still love him and should give him another chance?"

"I'm sure it is a sign that I still love him because I know I do." Selina replied.

"So show him. Show him how much you love him and make him regret what he's done more than he already does." Severus said. "And, you know, if he does it again, you come right back here and I'll give him a piece of my mind."

Selina smiled ever so softly. "I suppose you're right. Thanks, Daddy."

"Anything for my little girl." Severus chuckled.

"Does that mean you won't mind if I stay here for a few days while I get my head?" Selina asked.

"Of course I won't mind! I'd be more than happy to have you." Severus smiled. "I'd prefer different circumstances, of course, but you know you're always welcome. It's your house too. And I'm sure your sister," He paused and raised his voice. "Who could kindly remove her ear from the door and stop listening to the conversation," He lowered his voice again. "Would love to have you stay as well."

"I wasn't listening!" Evelyn shouted from the other side of the door.

Selina laughed. "Oh Evelyn, will you ever change?"

Severus looked a little taken aback. "You remember her?"

Selina blushed a little. "When the ministry brought back the erased memories from the time travel, they also managed to bring back the memories of Evelyn. I'd have told you, but…" Selina paused. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything."

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't have been offended. Maybe a little worried about your sanity, but not offended."

"Well, it's out in the open now. No need to be worried about my sanity." Selina smiled.

"Pizza's here!" Evelyn called from the other side of the door.

"You ordered pizza _again_?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did! Selina's here, it's cause to celebrate." The sound of Evelyn bounding off to answer the door could be heard.

Selina raised an eyebrow. "And she's supposed to be older than me?"

Severus laughed hysterically, unable to help himself. "Yes, yes she is."

"Come on and eat, you guys!" Evelyn shouted in a playfully ordering tone.

"Shall we go appease her?" Severus asked, rising to his feet and holding out a hand for Selina.

"If it means she'll stop shouting, YES!" Selina giggled.

Selina and Severus made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch with Evelyn. Severus sat in the middle with Evelyn to his right, and Selina to his left. Had Selina and Evelyn's mother been there, it would have been just like old times – just as things had been when Selina and Evelyn were children. Just as things were when everything seemed to be going right.

Another Author's Note: There. Done. Took long enough, eh?

Don't forget to review:)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this, but I randomly got inspired a few days ago. And as I was finishing up the chapter ending today I was imed by a friend I used to talk about Selina with all the time, so I think it's a sign :D

Please don't forget to review – you know I love to hear what people think AND love to hear how I might be able to improve things ;)

**"An Awful Experience" – The Sequel:  
Chapter 3**

When Selina awoke the next morning, she wasn't immediately sure what it was that had woken her. There was a soft knocking on her door, yes, but there were also voices coming from the kitchen, which were loud enough to carry all the way down the hall to her room. She groaned and rolled over as the knocking because a little more persistent.

"Selina? It's me…" Evelyn's voice called from the door. "I think it would be in your best interest to wake up."

Selina sighed and pulled herself out of bed, going to the door and pulling it open. "I thank you for respecting my privacy and all, but what?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she didn't need an answer. She recognized the voices in the kitchen – one was that of her father, sounding quite a bit sterner than usual, and the other was that of Evan.

"Kevin's here." Evelyn stated the obvious. "And he'd like to see you. Dad's keeping him busy in the kitchen while you make yourself presentable." She smirked. "And goodness knows you'll need the time – you look awful." She ducked as Selina made to smack her over the head. "I'm just kidding, sheesh!" She exclaimed. "But seriously, get dressed and make yourself look pretty. Remember what dad told you last night – you should make this guy remember how much he loves you, and make him regret all that he's done." She smiled. "From what I've heard of him, I shouldn't think it'd be too hard a thing to do."

Selina smiled a little. "Thanks." She sighed, though didn't look nearly as upset as she had the night before. "I think after last night's fun, and the wonderful sleep I got afterwards, I feel a lot better about the whole thing, so…" she faded off, but picked up right where she'd left off. "Here's hoping."

Evelyn winked. "You get him, girl!" She pulled the door closed with a laugh before Selina could speak another word, leaving her to change in peace.

Selina emerged from her room roughly 30 minutes later, having taken a quick shower to make herself both look and feel refreshed, and picking out some nice clothes. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, not entirely sure of how she felt. She wasn't nervous, really, but she wasn't' entirely calm either. She was willing to give Kevin another chance, but she couldn't help but feel that seeing him again would only bring her memories of the previous day, and the news he'd given her. That was something she wouldn't' be able to put behind her quite so fast.

"Selina!" Severus smiled as she entered the kitchen. "You're certainly looking nice this morning." He got to his feet and hugged her gently, whispering in her ear so that only she could hear. "Remember what I said, but be careful..." His voice grew louder again as he released her and gestured to Kevin. "And look who's come to visit."

"Good morning, Selina." Kevin said, though remained firmly in his seat.

"Kevin…" Was the only response Selina could manage. Apparently seeing him again so soon was going to be more difficult than she'd anticipated.

"I'll leave the two of you be." Severus gave Selina one last hug, sensing her discomfort, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him, giving them their peace.

Selina hesitated a moment, looking at the door Severus had just closed, before turning back to Kevin and sitting across from him. "I'm glad you came." She did her best to sound sincere. She knew in her heart she wanted to give him another chance, but her voice wasn't allowing her to convey it.

"Krista's pregnant."

Selina froze in place, barely hearing the words that came out of Kevin's mouth. Well, that wasn't' entirely true – she heard them loud and clear, she just refused to let them register, for she knew what that entailed. If Krista was pregnant, it was incredibly likely Kevin was the father, unless Krista had been sleeping around. Krista had never seemed the sort to do that kind of thing, but then again, she hadn't seemed the sort to sleep with another woman's husband either, especially not when that man was her own cousin's husband.

"What?" The word came out as little more than a whisper.

"Krista's pregnant." Kevin repeated, a little more firmly this time. He set a few rolls of parchment he'd had sitting in his lap on the table in front of Selina and began to unroll them. "Meaning we need a pretty quick divorce."

Selina stared, open mouthed. "But, Kevin, surely…"

"No, Selina, there is no other way." Kevin spoke again, immediately seeing what Selina had been trying to say. "It wouldn't be fair to any of us, especially not to you."

"I can accept it."

"I can't." Kevin pushed the forms a little closer to Selina. "Just sign it and I'll be on my way."

Tears prickled in the corners of Selina's eyes. For the first time in her life she cursed the divorce system of the wizarding world. It was much too quick, and certainly much too simple. All you had to do was get both parties to sign, as well as a witness for each, and it was done. External people were only brought in for extreme cases. It had never really bothered Selina in the past, but now that she was being faced with it, she suddenly wished she lived in the muggle world.

"I still love you." She whispered, her voice conveying just how surprised and upset she was.

"You should have thought of that before all this happened." Kevin frowned, looking directly at her. His eyes were cold as he practically glared at her, and everything she'd once loved about him seemed to have vanished with the warmth that was once within them.

As his words set in, Selina stood up quickly, fighting to keep herself under control. "Don't you DARE pin this on me." She growled, trying to keep her voice low so as not to attract the attention of her father and sister. "Absolutely none of this is my fault!"

"I beg to differ."

Selina opened her mouth to retort, then snapped her jaw shut, clenching her teeth to prevent herself from saying more than she wanted to. She was above that, and she knew it. She leaned over the table, snatched a quill from the bunch they kept at the far end, dipped it in ink, and signed away their marriage in one swift, intricate signature.

"Let me know which of our possessions you'd like, and I'll have them sent over." Kevin said as he watched her sign the parchment.

"Keep them all." Selina's words were rough, almost husky, as she threw the quill back down on the table, not caring about the ink spots it on the table with each bounce it made, even though she would likely have to clean them later. "I'll send my father for my personal items, but I don't want the rest." She straightened herself out, and pulled the wedding band from her finger. "I believe this is yours as well." Losing all civility she'd maintained, she threw it at him, then stormed from the room, shouting at Severus and Evelyn as she passed them in the living room. "I want him GONE!"

The two of them looked at her in confusion, then looked at each other, then quickly got to their feet, Evelyn going after Selina, who slammed her bedroom door mere seconds later, and Severus going off to the kitchen to speak with Kevin.

"What've you done?" Severus asked as he rounded the corner, going back into the kitchen. His tone remained calm and unaccusatory, though his gaze was quite sharp and demanding.

"Ahh, Severus." Kevin looked up at him, seeming entirely unphased by the glance. "Look, I know you weren't' actually here, but can you maybe use a spiffy charm to check that Selina signed this and sign as a witness?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"You can even use Legilemens if you must."

Before replying, Severus looked down at what it was he was being asked to sign and gasped. "She would never!"

"Which is precisely why I suggest you check for yourself." Kevin cut him off.

"There's no need." Evelyn's voice came from the doorway, causing both men in front of her to turn and look at her. "She won't see me, just keeps telling me to tell him," She pointed to Kevin. "To take his divorce papers and go. Though she did give me this." Evelyn stepped aside, flicking her wand and sending a box floating into the room, letting it land beside Kevin. "And told me to give it to you."

Severus sighed, though picked up the quill beside the parchment Kevin was holding out to him. Before he signed, however, he looked Kevin straight in the eye. "You'd best be certain this is not only what you want, but also her signature. For if I find out otherwise, know that the consequences will be quite severe."

"It is on both counts." Kevin replied. He was quite serious, though also quite emotionless in his tone, though there was nothing to show that he wasn't being honest.

Severus sighed once more, dipped the quill in the ink, and signed away his daughter's happiness, very much hoping he was doing the right thing.


End file.
